She knew
by irumie
Summary: Tsukuyo fell in love with the Yorozuya Leader, and as a part of falling, it hurts.
1. Chapter 1

**Gintama doesn't belong to me. **

I'm still not used to write in English so excuse the awkwardness. I tried to express Tsukuyo's feelings. I wrote this while listening to a sad song and I felt depressed, knowing Gintoki and Tsukuyo will never happen.. Yeah ~sigh. I rushed this but- yeah.. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it anyway !

* * *

She felt stupid. Of course she knew that was bound to happen.

_He is leaning to kiss the woman in front of him._

Tsukuyo had known this from the start, Gintoki would never love her as she loved him. Impressive as it might be, she fell hard. The shinigami of Yoshiwara acknowledged this fact long ago when she accepted the feeling she had toward him. It was hard enough she had to admit it but to havethe evidenceshe was actually right all this time, what happened in front of her hurt. She felt like drowning from the sight before her, her heart had stopped beating. She realized she would never been able to love anyone this hard. She had never been in this state of mind. _Get a grip of yourself Tsukuyo!_, she thought as she tried to resist the thoughts flowing in her brain as if she about to drop on the ground at any second. Was there a cure for this?

She sighed, she wasn't sure the Yorozuya saw her but didn't care, she turned back. The blonde hoped she didn't give any sign of her true state of mind, that her body hadn't betrayed her will.

As she was walking back to her house she was trying to forget what she saw a minute ago. Why was she so upset if she already knew ? _Why was her heart aching _? She realized as her hand gripped the clothe up her left breast.

Tsukuyo had prepared herself for this since day 1 she accepted her feelings. But it still hurt so much that she found it hard to breath. _I am an idiot._

The woman has always been strong. She was indeed a strong and a proud woman in every terms, _He_, only was her weakness.

She hated that fact and it would always angered her at the simple thought. He was that someone who brings back the actual desire of her being a real woman again. She wanted him to see her as a woman. This desire she always wanted to deny and proclaimed to have buried long ago.

Gintoki was a stupid and lazy, perm-silver-haired man. She really hated the guy, or at least she tried with all her might and eventually failed. He was not the type of guy one should fall in love with. He would never return feelings to anyone, love wasn't a part of his life. He just was not the type of man to stay with one woman.

That she knew, he told her that one day even so influenced by the "love incense".

He was a troublesome man, the best when it came to only bring bad luck and really bad situations. And yet he was the type of person everyone rotated around, people deeply loved him for his actions and loyal acts. Deep inside he cared for people even though he would never admit it. Gintoki was strong. He would do everything in his power to save his friends and his family. He really cared.

That she loved.

More than once, Tsukuyo was one to see him cry. She was there when he talked about his past, even though she did not know everything, she would listen to him silently as her fingers filled his hair gently. They understood each other. She was one he shared nights with. Although she pretended not to care about it, declaring it was "her job", the woman kept these moments in a special part of her heart. She would smile, then cry thinking about them.

She entered her home without a noise, heading to her room. She closed the door and let herself sit on the cold ground, her forehead pressed on her knees as her back touched the door behind her.

Tsukuyo knew when he would feel lonely he would come to her. That was the extent of their relationship. They were friends as he would occasionally talk to her and sometime they would do more.

She was naïve enough to think that the feelings she had for him would not change if they shared a night together, she was so wrong. Gintoki wasn't the person one would think he really is in these moment. He gave her the sensation that he really cared for her. She would almost think he loved her as he moaned her name. He was kind, gentle as he could be rough and made her burn from within.

The blond-haired woman let herself lay on the ground, her side first as she chuckled without happiness in her voice.

"He will never love me" she said with a low voice, her eyes closed for a moment. She opened them a second later to watch the moon through the window which was high in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't help but write again. There aren't any GinTsu fanfics at the moment, and why not keep going even if this is terribly written ? Eh ?  
**I don't own Gintama**

* * *

A voice called out Tsukuyo's name, as she was still laying on the floor as the door opened lightly. The silver-haired man entered the room without hesitation even with the woman on the floor. He only sighed slightly, watching her from his standing pose.

Tsukuyo had stopped moving when she heard his voice, she couldn't do anything, he was here, he was going to see her in this state he caused. She didn't want him to see her like that. This could not happen, what would he say ? How would she explain this ?

The man simply kneeled behind her analyzing the situation, wondering why she would sleep in this position, this close to the door. "I could have tripped on you" he sighed once again and he trailed his fingers near her cheek, removing a strand of her behind her ear.

He couldn't see her eyes and the blonde hoped his conclusion would be that she was asleep, tired enough that she hadn't been able to go in her own futon when she came back from work. On her side, the woman decided to press her eyelids together making no movements.

Gintoki suddenly placed his arm under her knees and the other on her back to hold her. He was getting up when he heard a gasp down from her. He only smirked at the sound, walking to her futon. He remained in front of it nonchalantly, keeping her close to his chest. The man was watching her by the side of his eyes.

Her body tensed at the sudden closeness of his body. She pressed her eyes harder as her lips did the same unconsciously. The expression didn't escape to the Yorozuya. He rolled his eyes knowing she wasn't really asleep. He just couldn't understand why she would acted asleep. He pinched her thighs with the hand close to her legs. He watched her expression with a grin on his lips. He waited patiently for a reaction.

She had only frowned at the movement of his fingers on her skin. Keeping her eyes tightly closed, she would not move. She persuaded herself until she felt the tip of his fingers slowly approaching the side of her bosom. She could only catch her breath, refraining herself from screaming at him and kicking him. She almost forgot how upset she was ten minutes ago.

"Gintoki" she said with a low yet strong voice, her eyes still closed. The said man turned his eyes to watch her as he heard her. He could only smile, she was starting to get angry. _At least that's a reaction._He didn't reply and keep his fingers working under clothes.

"Gintoki." she said a second time. He ignored her until she opened her eyes. He feigned a deadpan face as he looked at her. Then stated :

"Oi, Tsukky! Didn't know you would actually have erotics dreams with me." he finally dropped her lightly on the futon as she only sighed at his words, he on the other he was watching her with a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Gintoki?" He just sit next to the futon making himself comfortable beside her.

"I'm here because I wanted to see you. Is that a problem?"

"How did you enter the house..? I don't think I ever gave you the key, just go-"

"You left the door open." he was still looking at her eyes searching for something Tsukuyo couldn't put a finger on. _Did he saw me back there...? _She couldn't help but bit her lip at the thought she gives out a silent breath, reaching her kiseru she put immediately between her lips. She closed her eyes as she puffed the smoke in front of her. It always helped her nervous state like right now, she sighed delightfully. She then waited for him to say anything, knowing she could break at any moment even with the smoke in her blood - it didn't travel as fast as she would have like in her veins - she was still as upset. Her heart was beating at an incredible pace that she wondered what could be worst than him knowing. She felt him leaning down to take the kiseru.

"What are you-" she whispered, her eyes widening at the sight before her. He just took a puff and repositioned the kiseru at her lips. She took it back, her eyes fixed on the kiseru itself. She didn't know how to react, to feel anymore. He was with another woman just now and here he was, puffing on her kiseru. That wasn't jealousy. Tsukuyo was not one to be jealous, she just couldn't understand how he could act as if nothing happened. The courtesan of death was confused and angry. She let the kiseru drop on the floor as she gripped at his colar.

Their eyes met, the movement surprised Gintoki as he wasn't expecting her anger. Was it really anger ? He couldn't describe the look on her eyes. It was like she was about to cry, he hadn't seen anything similar from the blonde. It all the more shocked him when she kissed him. Hard. It was messy and she pressed herself against him and quickly her hand went straight to his hair.

That was the first time Tsukuyo would kiss him on her own, Gintoki had always been the one to initiate kissing and she would tag along, but this time she had actually kissed him. He took him a second to undertand what was actually happening when he eventually lifted his hand to her waist. As if the space between them was too much for him.

The movement of the former samurai snapped Tsukuyo from her own doing. She pulled away. Breathing heavily she could only mutter "no". She shook her head and looked at the floor. "no...that's not what I wanted to do..." she clenched her fist, still unable to look up. She knew his crimson eyes were staring at her confused as the why would she pushed him away the way she did, she knew she couldn't handle them and she would give in to his beautiful eyes, again.

"I hate you" was the only thing she could say.


	3. Chapter 3

I've never written this fast, I guess I'm inspired. By the way I hope you enjoy my shitty writing haha. I still wonder if I'm making a happy ending or a sad one ? aw...the struggle. Even so I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, I think I write "better and faster" this way.

* * *

"You hate me, eh?" he hummed, frowning a little and as if it wasn't anything important he shrugged. "tell me something I don't know."

As Tsukuyo slowly lifted her fingers on her eyes she could feel the tears dangerously threatening to fall that she wiped as quickly as they dropped from her eyelashes. She turned her face away from his stare, as if she was trying to escape from some powerful and intense eyes that could make her shiver and melt at the time. He was making her weak. That was unacceptable.

Her body reacted the exact opposite as she would have wanted to, she wanted to hide how she really felt but her body betrayed her resolution. Her free hand was still clenched on her thigh, trying to control the shaking when she heard him speaking.

"I'm not stupid Tsukuyo." he sighed as his hand grabbed her arm to force her face him. "Look at me." He tsked when she stubbornly shut her eyes. He took her chin between his thumb and index, releasing his hold on her arm gently. "I'm not stopping until you look at me and tell me what happened." his voice was soft as he trailed the fingers on her chin to cup her cheek lightly. Gintoki slowly leaned to press his forehead against hers.

His warm breath brushing against her skin, Tsukuyo still refused to open her eyes as the contact made her open her mouth unconsciously obviously craving for the heat he was providing across her body at the simple movement. "I really hate you, Gintoki." she whispered slowly opening her lavender eyes to face his leisurely grin on his lips.

"I know," Gintoki wiped the tears that she had failed to dry with the tip of his thumb. "What happened?" he asked again. This was one of these time when the man would take a serious tone which took her aback as he was grinning a minute ago.

"Nothing happened." she replied not quite looking at his eyes, faking annoyance with a dark expression she usually gave him when he says something stupid. The courtesan could finally pulling off the face she planned on using, hiding her real feelings once again. She was proud of herself.

Without saying anything, the silver-haired man watched her. Searching for her eyes – which she would avoid at all cost. The Hyakka leader had never shed a single tear in front of him and she really tried to convince herself that he would believe this void lie. He pulled away from her and laid down on the futon.

"I wanna fuck then." the Yorozuya leader looked at her, crossing his arms behind his head.

The blonde turned her attention to him once again, she could only chuckle at the words as though she was expecting this kind of reaction from the man.

"I wanna punch you."

"You still can punch me while I'm inside of you or clawing on my back like you always do, you know. You always leave me bruises and yet you're always screaming at me to keep going.." Gintoki replied showing his usual deadpan expression, picking on his nose with his little finger.

She couldn't stop the red on her burning cheeks from spreading. Muttering a "Shut up" to his familiar teasing.

He reached for her closest hand, without standing up, so he could pull her against his chest. He groaned softly when the only thing the courtesan could do was gasp, falling on his side. "No" she murmured as her heart started to beat promptly against her chest that she hoped he wouldn't notice since they were so close to each other. She was almost panting, her mouth close to his neck. "I don't want this."

"You saw me back there, right?"

His hand travelled from her hand to her waist for a moment then he stopped, To calm her down a bit. The palm of his hand pressing gently against her cheek to make her looking up. This time she didn't look away. Their eyes locked, Gintoki caught his breath at the sight before him. He couldn't believe what he saw at this moment. She was confused, and he could see through her eyes the pain as if it was aching for. The look on her eyes were all he needed to see.

The former samurai lifted her lightly to take her in his arms, hugging her tightly as if he was afraid to see her escape again. "I'm sorry" he whispered, with a low voice that it would have been inaudible for anyone else.

She shook her head, she didn't want to hear that from him.

"If anyone have to apologize here, it's not you. I'm sorry. I knew what I was getting into from the start. You don't have to say that...No.. I'm sorry..I'm...sorry.." she choked on a sob, clenching her fingers on his clothes, hiding her face in the crook of his neck

Here she was, blaming herself from having feelings, these feelings which were even stronger than she ever thought they would be. Those foreign feelings she once promised she would never let gain the upper hand on her rational thoughts. Tsukuyo knew from the beginning what to expect from this. _She had always known. _And yet it didn't stop anything. She loved him.

"I love you..." she breathed.

Silence.

No movement.

A moment passed as her body and mind calmed down. Maybe he didn't hear what she said? _If so I'm glad..what's wrong with me..why did I say something like that.._ the blond thought. The courtesan slowly came to the conclusion he had ignored her, she eventually sighed almost in relief. That may have been the best thing he had done until she heard a chuckle.

He was laughing.

* * *

**nekoadmirer** : first of all, thank you for your review, I really appreciate it. I would have PMed you but I'll just reply here. You're really positive about them ! I wish I was the same to be honest. I can't see Sorachi making them a couple even at the end, I'm sure he'll stay alone I don't know why.. But I totally agree, their loving chemistry is something I fell in love with. ~sigh~ I hope you're right though!

I'll do my best!


	4. Chapter 4

My depressed self went away I guess because I find this chapter less sad (and longer?) than the others.

Enjoy!~

* * *

Tsukuyo was even more confused by his reaction. Wasn't it supposed to be a really bad and rude reaction ? Someone laughing at one's confession, wasn't it something one would just avoid? She furrowed, trying to understand the reason of his sudden laugh. Was it funny to find out she loved him? Mad in love that she would cry and hurt because of him? She decided to stay silent, only to pull away from his side and laying on her back, watching the ceiling. The room grow silent when he finally stopped his chuckles.

As the time passed, neither of them said anything. She shut her eyes desperately trying to keep a hold on her agitated thoughts on the silver-haired man who was laying beside her. _Even this close, he's all I can think about... _she quietly took her breath, her hand roaming on her pulsating heart.

Gintoki caught her attention when he moved down to the futon to take the blanket and cover both of them. His arm eventually slipped around her waist to take her back against his side filling the empty room they had between them. He was looking right to her eyes, her flushed cheeks when their bodies touched _once again_, had him sigh at the touch and the sudden closeness. It almost sounded like a moan. "You damn woman." He was firmly holding her as if she never really parted away from his chest. "You're freezing." he remarked as his face slowly grew closer to her shoulder closing the space with his forehead pressing against it.

They soon slowly fell into the slumber of the night without other words.

( ... )

"It's unual of you to sleep in Tsukuyo" a feminine voice said behind the door as she was knocking lightly. The called woman hummed lowly, stiring out of her short sleep that left her slighly numb. Smilling a little at the pleasant sensation her blanket was giving her, how warm it was - when the courtesan realized _that wasn't a blanket_ she gasped at the view in front of her : Silver hair. How could she have forgotten _this_ ?

Without warning the door opened, showing a woman in a wheeling-chair."Are you here, Tsu..." the woman trailed her voice "Oh- !" Surprised at the sight before her – Gintoki was all over the Hyakka leader, his hair was the only thing Hinowa could see from where she was – The older woman pressed her hand on her mouth stopping a giggle forming in her throat.

"I'm sorry Tsukuyo, I didn't know you had company." She closed the door, leaving a very red blonde after her. She jerked the man off of her biting furiously her lips.

"Gintoki!" she shouted-whispered at him, when he went flying by her own kick. The man grunted, his eyes half-open as he felt the crash of his head on the wall behind him.

"Aaaah...Seriously..." he rolled his eyes while his voice was tainted with annoyance and amusement at how flustered her face was from embarrassment. He finally sighed, his fingers massaging the back of his head.

"You usually leave before I wake up..." the courtesan suddenly said.

"I didn't feel like leaving."

Tsukuyo watched him in silence, her mouth opened, she clearly wasn't expecting these words. When she finally found something to say she closed her mouth. She shrugged and sighed instead. She got up and turned away, her hand on the door.

"I've got work to do."

"Yeah." the Yorozuya leader followed her step, stopping right behind her. "Can I see you tonight ?"

"I've got work." she repeated. "Just...forget about what I said last night."

As though the woman had felt his hand raising to her arm, she stepped outside of the room and closed the door before he could reach her. Her hands were shaking as she touched the wall in front of her for a moment. She had made a mistake saying those words, that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him to forget how fragile she looked like when she told him. She wanted him to act as if nothing happened.

Quickly regaining her senses she went to the bathroom. To go through her morning ritual before she started working.

Gintoki was in the other hand, standing in front of the door. He didn't budge even if he knew he had to be gone before she came back. She didn't say it with words but that was something invisible he understood. It wasn't like Tsukuyo was never cold with him – it was actually often she would call him an idiot. But this..the way she just talked.. there was something else in her voice which made him almost...sad. That wasn't her usual tone.

(...)

The day went better than Tsukuyo had thought it would go. Nothing too serious happened to Yoshiwara, there was the usual vile men she would throw her kunai at but nothing too dangerous that she couldn't handle. And she was glad. So far her mind hadn't heal from last night, the emotions still strong in her veins.

She sighed. Her kiseru between her lips and her eyes locked at the moon. Difficult to believe that she was doing the same thing when he came to her. Everything felt different now that she blurted out that she loved him. What an idiot she was. _I should have punched him way sooner, he deserved it. No...No. This need to stop, Tsukuyo. You can't act like that. You don't want to ! Stop thinking about him. You told him to forget. He deserves you to do the same._

Struggling in her own minds she blowed the smoke away when she heard the door of her room opening. It was Hinowa.

"I'm sorry for this morning." she began playfully. The atmosphere of the room could be felt by the pressure alone that was flowing around the blonde woman. Hinowa rolled to the side of the person she considered as her little sister.

"Please don't remind me."

"Don't be sulking alone. Tsukuyo, you know I told you could come to me whenever something is wrong. I heard from you subordinates that you've been dreamy all day.. You can talk to me." She talked with a smooth voice that Tsukuyo had always found relaxing. She took another breath from her kiseru and looked at her.

"I told him how I felt...," The kunai expert started, not sure how to explain her 'problem'. It felt strange to talk about this, even with Hinowa she wasn't used to blatantly talk about her feelings. Tsukuyo was never one to do that, ever. The raven haired woman nodded calmly to reassure her. "I couldn't help myself. I saw him with someone else." she bited her bottom lips at the memory but shook her eyes.

"I've no right over him. I had no right to tell him.." she then continued. "This is the only thing I'm sure of and yet..."

"You had a natural reaction. You love him so it hurts to see him with another person." as the woman in front of her said Tsukuyo pressed her kiseru between her lips. She looked at the window once again. "What was his reaction?"

"He laughed." Tsukuyo replied lowly.

"Well, if this isn't confusing." Hinoway said with a little smile on her lips. "He stayed the night didn't he ? He was nervous Tsukuyo."

"Nervous? How...nervous? No. He was ..just laughing."

"Men can be nervous when the woman they like say that she loves him." she hummed as she rolled back to the door. "You should ask him."

"W-what...are you saying Hinowa...I'm not asking anything! I don't like that" Tsukuyo's voice was raising, trying to shove Hinowa's words away.

She will not ask him how he felt. Hell she already knew. What was Hinowa thinking. Yes, she loved him but she didn't expect him to...love her back. Their relationship so far had been physical, they had their share of specials moments, right, and they talked when they felt the need to, It was never something she thought she would not take too seriously. But she did take it seriously, eventually. Deep inside she wanted to be special to him.

She grunted. Did she want to know?

(...)

"Why did you laugh?"

Gintoki watched the blonde courtesan standing on his front door. They hadn't seen each other over two weeks since _that night_ and she just showed up, out of the blue.

"What are you talking about?" the former samurai asked, picking on his nose. He took a step back leaving her for the leaving room.

"Don't play dumb with me Gintoki!" Tsukuyo shouted following him.

He deadpanned. "Oi oi, I don't want a fury in my house." as she was about to hit him in the chest he caught her hands.

Lavender and crimson eyes met.

"Tsukuyo." was the only thing she heard before their lips locked.

He kissed her.

* * *

I'm actually sorry I cut at the kiss? Really, sorry sorry. So now we're fixed I won't do sad ending. GinTsu fandom is not getting even more sadder because of me okay!? *overreacting*

**Anyway; I wanna thank you guys for the reviews. Really thank you, it made myself feel better about GinTsu somehow as I was, kinda, loosing hope and feeling down about them...T.T**

And I was also thinking, I could try to write some lemons, because I crave for some GinTsu lemony actions, but you know I'm awkward already writing this and my lemons would suck but well yeah, I wanted to know what you thought about this. If I should give it a try or not ? If I were to write lemons I'd take more than a day to write though. (I would need help from friends and all, that's important haha. It would take me at least a week, I just can't write a shitty gintsu lemon you guys)

See you!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I know it's been a while~ I almost took 3 months to write this... But don't hate me too much, it was really hard for me to write this lol (it's actually difficult to write 2 tsundere doing the do ya know?) so yeah Puff puff actions ahead and OOCness I guess (;_;) , and I'm really sorry for that. I hope you enjoy it anywayeven if the lemon sucks...

My love GinTsu is still burning and no I don't own Gintama.

* * *

Leaning toward the blonde, Gintoki's hands were slowly moving on the top the side of her waist as if he was afraid she would push him away. He noticed soon enough that she wasn't planning on doing so ; she had even closed her eyes and her tensed body slowly relaxed as he hugged her. He sighed against her lips, his fingers working on the tip of her clothes.

Every questions Tsukuyo thought about asking the man were rapidly forgotten as his tongue moved on her lips, caressing them, sending jolt in her spine. Her breath quicken and she opened her lips obliging to her sudden urge to feel it. The next thing she knew, their tongues were tangling with Gintoki leading the contact, slow and sensual, she couldn't think anymore. Her fingers quickly find themselve at the hem of his neck where his messy hair rested. She pulled his head toward her, intensifying her desire to be closer to him, if that was even possible.

The movement of her hands triggered something, Gintoki had slammed her back against the wall. He parted away from her lips, breathing heavily as he was looking at her eyes intensely. His hand shifted to her backside tracing circle in constrast of the brusque move he had done a minute ago. The courtesan had to blink several time to realize what she was seeing in front of her, Gintoki, who was known for his deadpan face was looking right at her so intensely that she felt her knees lose all their strenght, Tsukuyo would never be able to get used to this type of expression from him.

Knowlingly, the silver-haired man pined her against the wall once again, moving down his hand to hold under her thigh. Doing so Gintoki had pressed his center against hers without thinking about how hard he was already.

They hissed in unisson a little at the feeling, the lust was driving them crazy as their hips started moving together. Gintoki grunted at the contact of his member becoming harder and harder, making his pants really unconfortable. His face moving toward her neck, the samurai was breathing hard as he closed the distance with kisses, tightening his hold on her thigh. Tsukuyo slipped her hand on his chest lowly sighing when his tongue touched her skin. Quickly, her hand moved down on his pants, she almost moaned as the feeling of his hardening on the tip of her finger, she could already feel it in her. She was really craving _for him_. She managed to make the clothing fall on his knees. Bitting her lips the woman was looking at the bulge forming in his boxers : **desire** was the only thing on her mind.

Gintoki's hand were moving on her stomack, slipping them under the shirt without hesitation he licked the skin of her showing skin on her shoulder. He licked, bit her skin fervously leaving dark marks.

The silver haired man had stopped it some minutes later and finally pushed herself up and she readily put her legs around his waist.

Tsukuyo had a hand pressed on his shoulder to keep herself steady. She sighed at the feeling of his fingers moving up to reach her breast. She really loved the he manipulated them, sweet and yet so ferociouly – she moaned.

The courtesan couldn't help the moans from escaping her even had to wonder how he could be grabbing her this sensually and how it could affect her so much, making her more desperate for his touch. Of course it wasn't even the first time he would do it. She remembered that it as if it was yesterday...She had felt so embarassed and mad at the man ; he had grabbed her so suddenly that she – the thought stopped when she felt his lips around her tit. How didn't she feel him moving the top of her dress ?

She refrained herself from screaming, that feeling and _oh god_ the sight before her – his tongue was working magic on her nipple. Each lick and suck made her go crazy, she didn't even have time to feel embarassed when his face pressed further on her bossom. As his hands left the curve of her breast she quickly glanced at Gintoki wondering why he would stop. He moved his fingers between her legs without hesitation. A smile then flashed on his mouth, he looked up to her eyes.

"You're _so _wet" he whispered still arboring his obvious smirk, he eventually closed the space with a kiss when he slipped a finger in her wetness and starting trusting it as suddenly. As he did so, moans escaped the woman's mouth. She frowned and almost broke the kiss calling for his name but Gintoki didn't let her, pressing his mouth against hers and playing with her tongue sensually enjoying her taste.

Tsukuyo couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him and the fact he just inserted another finger made her sure of what she wanted . She was craving for more. When the courtesan could finally part away from his lips, strongly holding his shoulder – which surely would be leaving nails marks.

"Gintoki," she said with a small voice tinted with pleasure. "Please...take ...take me.."

She was bitting her lips, her cheeks were deep red. Not only from embarassement but her body's temperature had risen to the point she was burning, burning _for him _as she never did before. The tease of his fingers had actually gotten stronger. Every part of her body was aching for the next step. Gintoki was still working his mouth on her breast and sucking hard and leaving mark on them as if it was his favorite treats.

Of course_ that bastard_ knew how teasing he was being. The yorozuya leader had ignored her for a moment and kept doing so for a while. Her moans were becoming louder the more he continued and he eventually just too could not wait any longer. He stopped everything he had been doing so far to move down his boxer enough to be able to take leave his manhood free.

When Tsukuyo understood what he was planning to do ; she couldn't be more ready and her eyes were lurking toward his member and she bit her lips. Without waiting another second Gintoki was already pressing his shaft against her center. The woman hold a moan at the simple contact, it was hard against her, she knew at that moment that he was burning with the same intensity as her. The samurai didn't move as his eyes were looking for hers, it felt like an eternity but it only took a second until they finally connect. He didn't wait anymore as he saw what he exactly wanted to : her beautiful being, anticipating all of this as much as he was.

He leaned and kissed her as he gave a deep thrust to enter her completely. She sighed loudly, her eyes were now closed and she chosed to deepen the kiss by catching his tongue sensually . However Gintoki didn't let her time to rest and pushed harder. The courtesan gasped, tightening her hold on his shoulders. He sighed when she began to moan, he couldn't even think anymore as her cries began to resonate in his hears. Her voice becoming louder at each "Gintoki" she would whisper.

How he liked to hear her. How wonderful she sounded, he loved it and he wanted to hear more of them.

_More...again.._

How could she sound this sensual ?

His hips were pounding hard against hers, his every movements were fast and hard and he did everything to reach her deep end. He was still carefull to keep her stable enough, gripping her backside tightely that he was growling his sound of their sexes collapsing made her cry even more.

How that felt wonderful. The cries could be heard from the outside, while Tsukuyo moaned his name she was scraching strongly his skin causing him to quicken his pace, his thrust becoming all the more violent that she found herself pulling his hair back - Gintoki could only keep going, nothing mattered anymore. He did caress her hips, pinning her on the wall and hardening his movements.

" Gin...Gintoki!" she screamed when he eventually reached her sweet spot. The end of her foot pushed on the end of his back, wanting to feel more of him if that was even possible.

Gintoki had moved his free hand on her hips when he suddenly felt Tsukuyo shaking under himself, he sensed her end to be near. The moans escaping her lips almost silent, she was close. His hips were bumping irregurlarly as he too was about to come.

"Tsukuyo..." he said with a deep and halting voice.

She could not stand it anymore. Everything she had felt so far had not been at this intensity. Why hadn't she felt this way before..? Why was this different from the other time?

The samurai's hand was now on her cheek, he was looking right at her face as he pressed her forehead on hers. Their hips were tangled and Gintoki's moves were slower but deeper. It was how Tsukuyo eventually came.

_Sweet hell_. The courtesan's body stopped moving and her heart was beating so fast she couldn't even scream the pleasure he just gave her. He followed her, reaching his own orgasm with a growl. He ended hiding his head on her neck, breathing heavily against her skin.

They both stayed silent for a while, only their breath could be heard in the room. Tsukuyo had still her back pressed on the wall, it felt sticky after everything that happned. When they eventually caught their breaths, the blond haired woman put her forehead on his shoulder, pressing her bosom to his chest. This simple yet their hearts were beating against each others.

_Linked._

She knew she couldn't ever stop loving the way he made her feel.

* * *

It won't be the last chapter but I don't know when I'll have the motivation to write again haha...let's hope soon :)

**Hope you enjoyed it** and I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes you read (;_; if there are terrible ones please, do tell !)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi ! So... after 2 years I'm making a comeback to finish this story. (AT LAST) I decided to do this because I'm actually living again : **GinTsu is kinda back from the dead and y'all. *squeals* **  
Anyway, I want to apologize for stopping writting all of the sudden. I have to say that with college etc. I don't have a lot of time... even though i'm still in college right now I suddenly wanted to write again. Hahaha . . .

So yeah I want to appologize for taking so long (and I didn't even write that much, i'm sorry T-T), that being said, I suck more than ever at writting, I've become worst than before. For that I'm so sorry. I hope you will enjoy the chapter anyway!

* * *

They were naked in Gintoki's bedroom.

The sun was still up since it was only 4pm and the streets were crowded with people who were outhere were making different noises... _might have been worker heading back home or something like that_ \- Tsukuyo noticed. While the two of them were still laying in bed, recovering from their moment earlier. The gray-haired man was sound asleep, his grip firmly around the woman's waist as if she was about to fly away from him. Tsukuyo couldn't really sleep. Even though she had never felt better, at least physically, she remembers the reason she came to the Yorozuya's house now. The _bastard_ did know how to make her feel so good she could forget about the world's worst problems. She sighed a bit, but still slightly smile thinking about it.

When he changed his position in the bed, Tsukuyo took this opportunity to get up. She then left the room in order to look for her clothes. The blonde could not help another smile from appearing on her face : the living room was ravaged by their "actions". She exhaled to prevent her mind to wander about that again and shook her head to wake herself up or she would go back to a state she did not want to confront him with. No she didn't want to get aroused by that. The courtesan bit her lips as she bend lightly over the sofa to catch her clothes.

"Oh my," she heard, a voice coming from behind her "you should just have told me if you wanted more of me, no need to lure me with all of ...that." the last word Gintoki said before caressing her bottom, pressing his lips to her shoulders.

The hyakka leader just shivered from his touch. Bit her lip even harder not to fall for this for the third time.

"Gintoki." she said lightly.

"Hm ?" he answered casualy as his caress were becoming like silk wandering on the bottom of her back. Dangerously on her very behind. She almost smiled at his touch growing more demanding.

"I thought you were sleeping..." she said lowly, staying in her position.

Were you planning on leaving while I was sleeping ?" he feigned a shocked voice, keeping on caressing her.

Even though Tsukuyo loved the way they would flirt after their nights together, she eventually stopped him and turned to face him then raised her eyes to meet his glowing crimson eyes. The blonde placed her hand on his chest, not leaving his eyes for a minute. How they could speak to her on such level always surprised her, she realized once again. The woman almost let a sigh slip from her lips.

"I think...we should dress and..you know. Talk about how you laughed when I told ...you that...I..." she said after she had gathered her courage to finaly say it again. On his side, Gintoki was showing a blissful, almost stupid face.

"What's so funny ?" she asked, frowning at his attitude.

"Nothing " he said, chuckling.

She kept a calm voice but the sharpness of her tone was clearly revealing her annoyement. "Is it so funny that I love you? Huh ?"

The shinigami tayuu was naked, in all her glory she was standing tall in front of the man she loved. Of course, the anger she felt was rising in her , _how could he make fun of my feeling...Again! it's not right. _She thought, she was struggling to find her words now. It was happening again, she was short on them when she was so sure a moment ago, that she could have work this out, make something out of her damn feelings for once. Tsukuyo had never felt so vulnerable, even when they were having sex, having feelings were always the hardest part. And Gintoki was the one who always lit this fire in her. It was not only anger, it was also the feeling of being hurt.

"You know I could probably support any other reactions, but you ...making fun of me I-"

With clenching fist, she was on the verge of hitting him not hard but just to make a point she thought; even so the man in question ended up placing both his hands on her cheeks stopping any movement the woman was about to make.

"You don't understand Tsukuyo. I'm not laughing at_ you_" he said, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm laughing at myself because I love you." Gintoki paused a little in order to inspect her reaction, it was almost funny to see her go blank. He had said it, not really thinking about consequences of his words. But he did love her and now that she had said it again he was proud that he was actually so easy to say it.

"I love you" he repeated, with the same _stupid smile_ on his face.

She was indeed having a mental block. The blonde could not believe her ears.

"What ?" she whispered, as if if she was breathless. She watched him with serious and shocked eyes. And she thought she was the stupid one ! "You...love...me ?"

"Yes..." althought he felt quite flustered he fought against himself and tried to act as normal as possible. "Damn woman, I swear a minute ago I didn't make you scream that high to make deaf," Gintoki deadpanned. "I mean okay, maybe a little -"

She finally hit him on his shoulder which made him take a step back.

"Oh my god, Gintoki!"

She was not angry anymore, but the red in her face was the most red in the face the Yorozuya had seen from her. When she hide her face behind her hands. Gintoki smiled, he was quite relieved to see her go back to her "normal" state. Of course, Tsukuyo was not always embarassed but_ Gin-chan here_ knew exactly how to tickle her. The gray haired man approached Tsukuyo, putting his arms arounder her waist in order to pull her against him. He finally kissed her naked shoulder, hissing to her ears as he sensed her body -very naked- against his. He decided to ignore it for the moment.

"I will never make fun of your feeling Tsukuyo." he said seriously, gently tugging her hands to show her face. "I love you."


End file.
